The Rangers of Konoha
by Septimus Shadows
Summary: Naruto was once the weakest shinobi, but with help from a friend he slowly became Konoha's strongest. How did he do it and what are the elite commando force known as the Rangers of Konoha? This is the legacy of Naruto Uzumaki, and his life story. Serious/strong Naruto Not an idiot orange jumpsuit wearing shinobi. NOTE: CURRENTLY BEING REVISED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys, it's me again and I'm releasing another new fanfic. I am very interested in doing Naruto fanfics which involve a new character to the story. However, unlike my other fanfic known as **_**The Hidden Shinobi, **_**this one starts from the beginning of the actual Naruto series, where he characters find out their genin teams. However there will be a twist since the two main characters are Naruto and the new character who has yet to be announced. There will be pairings, but I am not sure on a harem. Also there could be polls on what kind of kekkai genkai my character will have, since I have yet to decide if he will even have one. I have thought of the plot for this story, and I will enjoy writing this one as well as finishing **_**The Hidden Shinobi**_**. I hope you will like my new character as well. Comments are greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**The Ranger of Konoha**

**Chapter 1: How it All Began**

A group of boys were in the playground in the peaceful place known as the Hidden Leaf Village. Usually they would be playing, but today they all sat on the swings in a heated talk.

"I heard that the _Konoha Rangers _are _so_ good, that it makes the ANBU Black Ops and Hunter-nin Division look ordinary." Said one boy.

"Yeah me too!" said another. "I heard that it is a super-secret group, which are used for the most dangerous of missions. In fact my dad says that they are like the Root ANBU of his day, but smaller and stronger. It's also extremely rare if you see one of them, let alone multiple"

"Oh please, if they are not strong than how come somebody like Naruto-san isn't in it, and is instead running a genin team." Said another boy.

"No you stupid, I think he is probably gonna be Hokage someday, and I think running a genin team was something that all future Hokages did, besides the First Hokage." Said the second boy. The rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

A young man was sitting on a tree branch leaning against the tree right by the playground, but hidden from the view. He had just woken up from a nap, and was a bit annoyed because it was by some group of brats talking loudly. However he then smiled when he heard what they were talking about.

"_I remember how it all began… that was such a long time ago. Those were good times…" _he thought to himself.

The story of how the elite group known as the Konoha Rangers came to be all started thirteen years ago, at Konoha's Shinobi Academy…

**Thirteen Years ago…**

A boy with spiky blonde hair and bright blue eyes walked into the Academy classroom. He was an odd fellow from the horrid bright orange suit he wore and the three unusual whisker markings on either side of his face. He took a seat in a desk right next to a gloomy looking boy, wearing a blue thin coat over a black t shirt. On the back of the coat was the Uchiha clan crest.

The odd boy in orange decided to sit down next to the gloomy one, which apparently angered the many fan girls fawning over the gloomy one. It even angered them more when the boy in orange accidentally kissed him on the lips.

A boy in the back corner of the classroom snickered under his green hood. He rarely laughed, mainly because of his quietness and his head was always down because he was busy doing something or just thinking. Too many of the kids in the academy class, they thought he was as odd as orange boy or bug boy.

They only thought that because they could rarely see his facial features, and plus the boy barely talked. But the boy didn't care, because to him they were all idiots that didn't even know they were getting into.

The boy in the corner desk did however, like one kid and that was the boy in orange mainly because he was funny, loud, brash, and was one hell of a prankster and an idiot. He knew the boy was dead-last but he didn't care, because after all he seemed like a nice kid and was no better than the rest of the new genin. He genuinely liked the whisker boy. He would only wave to him or smile at him in and out of school. He thought since he was an oddball it made him a likeable kid, but he noticed that apparently not many villagers thought so. The whiskered boy was treated poorly by the villagers, and he knew that, but like the rest he was too cautious or was too confused by the way he was treated.

As the boy with the hood pondered this, a chunin by the name of Iruka Umino walked in. He sat down at his desk and began to talk.

"Hello class and congratulations on becoming genin. This is the first step into becoming a strong shinobi." He said cheerfully. "Now it is time to announce your teammates who will be working with you as you progress on being a shinobi." He stated.

"On Team 7, Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." The boy in the corner noticed the strange reaction on how the whiskered boy cheered, and then frowned, as the pink haired girl next to him cheered. All while the gloomy Uchiha just brooded.

Then the boy in the corner of the room heard Iruka-sensei announce the other two teams one of them known as Team 8 which were comprised of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame (bug boy), and Hinata Hyuuga (shy girl). The other was Team 10 and that was comprised of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka.

"Our last new genin, Saito will unfortunately not be joining any of your teams due to the three person capacity. He has a different selection course. That will be all class, good luck" smiled Iruka who was signaling for them to leave.

On that note the genin teams got up and shuffled out of the room to meet their Jonin Senseis, while shooting curious looks at Saito as he began to talk to Iruka about his special training.

Xxxxxxxx

_"I can't believe Saito had me fooled his entire time at the academy. He could be a skilled as Itachi Uchiha the way he was explaining his situation. An S-Rank secret nonetheless." _Thought Iruka as he walked out of the Hokage Tower after his conference about him with Hiruzen Sarutobi.

_"Lord Third is putting a lot of trust into him, I wonder if he can handle this…" _

**One Year Later…**

Saito had just passed the gates of Konoha and was walking to the Hokage Tower to report his successfully completed 194th D ranked mission. He never minded doing a D Rank mission, after all, he knew that all great Konoha shinobi completed numerous D-Rank missions. Also, he already did numerous C and B rank missions and he was already once lucky enough to complete one A-rank mission.

Saito had been doing many skillfull missions and his outfit proved that. He wore a black vest with multiple pockets similar to a chunin vest, however without the collar and on the back a white hidden leaf symbol replacing the regular Uzumaki spiral. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt under the vest and dark gray pants down halfway to his shins. He had on white bandages on his shins and black shinobi sandals. On his back he wore a quiver full of arrows, a bow and a bamboo sheathed ninjato also known as a shirasaya. He on a white mask covering half of his face and a dark blue cowl. Under the hood was a Konoha Leaf forehead protector on black cloth.

As he was walking many people gave him looks of curiosity as he traveled down the path. His outfit made himself look intimidating, even though he was only a genin. As he was walking he overheard some jonin discussing something about the Chunin exams. Saito walked slower and closer to the jonin group.

"So it seems we are hosting the Chunin Exams in three months. That should be fun." Said a jonin with a scar on his left cheek to the other jonin.

"I think that this year's exams should be interesting. I heard that Kakashi might nominate his group, so we may be able to see the Last Uchiha. Apparently he has already awakened his Sharingan." stated another shinobi.

"Don't forget the brat Naruto Uzumaki, I hear that he's extremely unpredictable, you never know what he will do." Said a purple haired woman wearing a trench coat. The one with the scar chuckled.

"Whatever you say Anko." he snickered. Anko just rolled her eyes.

Then the man with the senbon in his mouth spoke. "There's supposedly a genin who's been doing a lot of missions and has been bouncing around from team to team since he's not on an official one. Apparently he was an average student in the academy but I suspect that he was doing that for deceit. I hear he's quite talented from one of my ANBU friends who have been seeing him from time to time." Anko and the scarred man eyes widened in interest.

Then the purple haired kunoichi known as Anko elbowed the jonin with the senbon in his mouth.

"I wonder if that's him." Said Anko quietly as she looked at Saito who was walking. The shinobi with the cowl then approached them. "What do you want brat?" asked Anko roughly. Saito seemed unfazed by the roughness in her voice.

"I'm sorry." Eye smiled Saito. "I just couldn't help but overhear that the Chunin Exams are taking place here in three months."

"What's your name kid?" asked the jonin with the senbon. "It's Saito. What's yours?" He replied. Anko raised an eyebrow towards the senbon jonin. "The names Genma Shiranui, Special Jonin."

"Nice to meet you Genma, but I better get going and start training for the exams. I intend to try to pass and get chunin as a rookie, and I'm gonna need more training besides my _other _training" Saito said with a smile.

_"Now heres an idea, what if I trained the kid for the exams. This kid looks good, and if he becomes chunin well I can brag to Anko telling her how great a sensei I am." _thought Genma.

As Genma was thinking, he noticed that the kid was walking away. He then called out to him.

"Hey kid wait up a bit!" he shouted. Genma then walked towards him. "If you want to I'll train you for the exams. I know you get other training but I'm a Special Jonin and I have experience. Also you'll get one on one sessions which can be pretty helpful" explained Genma.

Saito smiled from underneath his cowl and then said,

"I appreciate it that I do. I would like to train under you, sensei." Genma smiled lightly and then put on his serious sensei face.

"All right then, meet me at training ground 24 at 6AM tomorrow. Bring what you need. It'll be a long session."

"I understand. See you tomorrow sensei," Replied Saito. After he said that he made a ram seal and shunshined

Genma walked back to Anko and the man with the scar and smirked. "Looks like I got a student." He smiled.

**The Following Morning**

"All right kid tell me a bit about yourself before we begin." Started Genma. Saito shrugged and began. "My name is Saito, just Saito. I like to train, do missions, sleep, eat, and read. I don't like fan-girls, arrogant people and bullies. My dream is to become a shinobi known for his unorthodox skills and achievements. Somebody like Kakashi of the Sharingan." Finished Saito.

_"Judging by how he dresses and how he talks this is the special genin that I've heard about. Good pick Genma."_ He thought to himself."Admirable dream there kid." Replied Genma. "Anyways, I'm Genma Shiranui and like I said before, I am a Special Jonin. I have similar likes and dislikes as you. My dream is to just do my job and have a happy life." Saito nodded.

"All right then kid we will spar first and train in other areas for today. Let's see how your taijutsu is." Smirked Genma.

Xxxxxxx

Saito was panting. He may have been a weapons specialist in his _other _training, but his skill on ninjutsu was very much behind. His skill with his ninjato, bow, kunai, and shuriken was incredible, but he was behind in his elemental manipulation. Also, it didn't help that Genma was unpredictable and that he was being tough on Saito when it came to this part of training.

"Focus Saito, if you want to get anywhere in the Chunin exams, your expertise in utilizing unique weapons won't allow to beat every opponent. Some are really good when it comes to ninjutsu." Admonished Genma.

"Sorry Genma, it's just that I really haven't done much on my elemental jutsu or affinity. I can only perform some jutsu. It's a pain because even though I have an unusually large amount of chakra, I just can't seem to get a hold of it."

Genma thought for a moment and then spoke. "It seems to me that since your chakra control needs a bit more work, but you soon should be fine with that and soon I'll teach you some strong jutsu. Let's try the water walking exercise with massive waves. That should help." Smirked Genma.

**A Few Hours Later**

Saito was walking from the training ground. He was exhausted. _"Damn, I didn't think that Genma was that good. I underestimated him way to much in our weapons spar." _He was walking to where he lived, and was looking at the ground thinking until he bumped into somebody.

"Hey watch it!" shouted a blonde boy no other than Naruto Uzumaki, the loud genin and dead last of the Academy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'll pay attention next time." Replied Saito as he started walking.

"Hey isn't your name Saito?" asked Naruto. Saito stopped and then turned around. "Yes it is." Replied Saito.

"I remember you from the Academy. I knew you looked familiar. You wanna get some ramen?" Saito thought for a moment.

"_He seems nice enough to get ramen, but it's weird considering that I barely socialize at all. Hmmm I guess one bowl wouldn't hurt."_

"Yeah I'd like that. Let's go." Responded Saito cheerfully. Naruto shot him his traditional fox-like grin. Saito smiled back from underneath his cowl.

As they ate at Ichiraku, Saito learned a lot about Naruto. He learned about his sad past, his pranks, and his missions, his sensei, and teammates. Naruto in turn learned a lot as well. He learned that Saito, like him never knew his parents, because they died during the Kyuubi attack and he was only a few days old. He lost his home and everything, and that was the reason why he had no last name. They had a lot in common, and because of that they had a deep amount of respect for each other.

Naruto was also very surprised when Saito finally put down his mask and cowl and revealed his handsome facial features. He had spiky dark brown hair that leaned toward his left side of his head and black eyes.

They were in the midst of discussing about the Chunin Exams that Saito had mentioned when Naruto got an idea.

"Hey Saito, I gotta good idea." Said Naruto. "Oh yeah tell me about it." Replied Saito.

"Why don't we spar from time to time, to see how much we improve in our training for the Chunin exams?" Naruto suggested. Saito thought for a moment and then responded.

"That's actually not that bad of an idea. That way we can teach each other some stuff, and we both get stronger. But one thing, we are going shopping and getting you some new shinobi clothes because I'm not training with you with that ugly thing on." Stated Saito bluntly. Naruto pouted and then replied, "Fine. But you're not gonna be wearing that stupid hood and mask on 24/7. Starting now." He sighed a bit and then paid and got up from his seat at the ramen stand.

"Later Naruto, it was a good meal. Thanks." He then walked out of the Ichiraku stand. On his way, he passed Sakura and Ino. After Saito left, Naruto quickly paid and left the stand where he was stopped by Sakura and Ino.

"Naruto were you having ramen with that guy?" asked Sakura. "Yeah I was he's a friend of mine." Ino then asked Naruto asked a question. "Naruto how do you know him?"

Naruto then smiled and replied, "Easy, it's because we went to the Academy together and we graduated together." Sakura and Ino had a look of utter confusion. Naruto sighed. "Remember Saito? That's him."

Sakura and Ino mouths dropped. "T-that's Saito?" questioned Ino. "Wow."

"Are you okay Ino, your face looks a bit pink. I hope you are not catching a cold." Said Naruto dumbly. Sakura then smirked at Ino.

"I think Ino will be just fine." Smiled Sakura. "See you later Naruto." Then she and Ino hurried along.

"Girls are weird." Shrugged Naruto. "I guess I'll head home now too. And on that note he starting whistling a tune as he was walking home.

**Two Months Later**

"Screw you Saito that arrow almost went through my throat!" Shouted Naruto. "Relax Naruto you blocked it with the tanto so it doesn't matter." Remarked Saito.

Naruto scoffed and continued fighting. They did this for a couple more hours integrating ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu and some genjutsu defense.

_"He's getting better, even with my mastery over weapon utilization he's been training hard. My ninjutsu is getting better as well. But with Naruto's clones it can be difficult." _Thought Saito as he mulled this over in his mind.

"Hey Saito you listening!" said Naruto loudly. "You want to get ramen?" Saito immediately stopped thinking and nodded. "Oh yeah sure let's get ramen." Replied Saito cheerfully. As they were walking Saito took note of his changes not only in sparring but as well as his articles of clothing.

Naruto no longer wore his ugly orange jumpsuit. He wore a black t shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol on the front. Over it he wore a red hoodie with the Leaf symbol on the left arm in black and the fire country symbol in black on the right. He wore black shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals. _"Looks almost as badass as me." _Thought Saito as he mentally smirked.

As they were walking on a side they heard a shout. "Lemme go I'll have you know that I'm the grandson of the Old Man Hokage." Shouted a high pitch voice. Naruto and Saito looked at each other and ran toward where they saw none other than Konohamaru being lifted off the ground and pinned to a fence by a man in a black cat suit.

Saito put up his hood and mask and took out his bow. He got an arrow and drew back the bow. He nodded to Naruto who took out a kunai and got ready to perform a seal. Saito fired the arrow perfectly as it scraped the man in the cat suit's hand. He quickly dropped Konohamaru and began to look were Saito was when he was stopped by Naruto who teleported behind him and drew a kunai to his neck.

"I suggest you leave Suna-nin, before things get dangerous." Said Naruto coolly. "Yeah things will get dangerous." Interjected another Suna-nin with four scruffy pony tails as she whipped out a battle fan.

"Now let's all be calm here. We are here for the Chunin Exams so why not we wait till the exams start to settle our…differences." Remarked Saito as he was squatting on the corner of a fence twirling a kunai on his finger.

The sand kunoichi glared at him and was ready to make an attack until they were interrupted by another voice. "I agree with the masked leaf shinobi. The fun has yet to begin…" said a sickening voice.

Everybody looked up at the tree to see another Suna-nin with a gourd on his back standing upside down on the branch. The two other Suna genin paled.

"G-Gaara we d-didn't know you were here." Stammered the kunoichi. Gaara hopped down from the tree. "Let's go." He said without looking at them and began to walk away. He then stopped and looked behind to see Naruto and Saito.

"What are your names?" he questioned in that same sickening voice. "Uzumaki Naruto." Stated Naruto. "Saito." Replied Saito as he eyed Gaara. "Yours?" Saito asked. Gaara looked at him icily for a few seconds before replying. "Gaara, Gaara of the Desert." He said as he began to walk away.

Naruto and Saito stared at them for a while until Konohamaru ran up to them. "That was cool boss how you teleported and you to Masky with that bow of yours!" exclaimed Konohamaru. "Boss you gotta teach me that move!" exclaimed Konohamaru. Saito smiled underneath his mask and Naruto grinned. "Fine Kono but after the Chunin exams. I need all the training I can get." Konohamaru pouted a bit and then nodded.

"Ok Naruto." He said a bit dejectedly. "I'm gonna go beat up the Old Man later!" he yelled suddenly before running away.

"That kids quite something Naruto. Have fun teaching him." Smiled Saito. Naruto grinned before turning his face back into the serious face. "Do you think that Suna team was good?" asked Naruto.

"I think they're really good. I hope you can work well with Sasuke and Sakura because you're really gonna need them for this." Naruto deflated at that.

"Seriously though, teamwork is gonna be important for the Chunin Exams." Saito reprimanded. "Oh yeah then what about your team?" challenged Naruto. Saito smiled.

"I don't need to worry about that because I'll be fine. I talked to the Old Man. Now let's go get that ramen." Said Saito as he pulled off his mask and hood. Naruto nodded and they began to make small talk as they walked to Ichiraku's. Later on as they were eating ramen, Saito was interrupted by an ANBU Black Ops shinobi.

"Sorry to interrupt Saito but Lord Hokage wishes to see you see you immediately." Stated the ANBU.

"I understand. I will be right there." Replied Saito. The ANBU nodded and disappeared by the Teleportation Jutsu.

"Well it seems that I gotta go Naruto. I'll catch you later." Said Saito. Naruto nodded and bid good-bye to him as he shunshined out of the Ramen stand.

_"I wonder why Saito had to leave…"_ thought Naruto as he went back to finishing his 8th bowl of ramen.

**A/N: And that's a wrap of the first chapter of **_**The Ranger of Konoha. **_**I'll try to update more quickly. I'm really liking this story in my opinion. Read and Review or R&R. Also I'm still new to the writing scheme of things so please forgive me. I'm trying to improve as fast as I can. Anyways I'll catch you guys Later**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I deleted **_**The Hidden Shinobi**_**, because frankly it wasn't very well written and it just didn't flow well. Also the two kekkai genkai was too overpowered and it just didn't turn out the way I wanted it to be. I feel that I have a better shot with this one. Maybe in the future I'll start again but for now I'm focused on this one. Also, forgive me for not updating quickly. I always try to update as fast as I can, but I got mono and it sucks so much. I still have it but I'll try my best to update asap. **

**Chapter 2: The Chunin Exams**

"You wanted to see me Lord Hokage?" questioned Saito as he stepped into his office. "Yes I have an important matter that I need you to assist in." Saito nodded and gestured him to continue. "I understand that secretly you are a candidate for Special ANBU position. Depending on how well you complete this mission will decide if you're ready to be our next Special ANBU Liaison shinobi since Itachi Uchiha." Hiruzen explained. "I know that you have been receiving training from Genma, but believe it or not Genma was not only known as the 4th Hokage's bodyguard, but he was in ANBU for a year and a half. Nobody actually knows that beside Kakashi, the Elders, myself, and possibly a few others." Saito's ears perked up a bit when he heard that, but he nodded in understanding when he thought of how good of a shinobi was when they sparred.

"Well for the reason I called you in here was because recently I received intel from Jiraiya, who will be coming to Konoha, that the Sand and the Sound have been secretly conspiring with each other to invade Konoha. Also the Sand has sent in a genin team who are actually the Kazekage's children. They are to be suspected of having a part in this possible invasion. You're mission is to gather intel on the Sand and Sound teams and if they attempt to do anything to hurt the Leaf, then you should either prevent them by whatever means necessary, or eliminate them. I have informed you last time we met that you would be eligible to participate in the Chunin Exams even without a team, well here is the letter that enables you to participate in the second exam of the Chunin Exams. Give it to the proctor who runs the second phase.

This is your first S-rank mission, good luck." Finished Hiruzen.

"I understand Lord Hokage." Saito saluted. He bowed and then shunshined in a swirl of leaves.

"_I'd hate to do this to somebody as young as you, but Saito you are the only one who can enter the Chunin Exams and use it as a cover…For the sake of Konoha…" _Thought Old Man Sarutobi as he smoked his pipe.

Xxxxxxx

Naruto walked in with Sasuke and Sakura. He was wearing his red hoodie and had his tanto strapped to his waist horizontally, while Sasuke was wearing his regular clan attire and Sakura wearing her regular pink outfit. "Oh wow there's a lot of people here." Commented Naruto quietly. Sasuke ignored the amount of people while Sakura looked overwhelmed.

"Hey dead-last fancy seeing you here!" yelled Kiba as he approached Naruto with Shino and Hinata. Shino had his usual stoic attitude while Hinata was blushing a bit and looking at the ground.

"Yeah same for you too dog breath." Countered Naruto but in a friendly way. "Well it seems that we're all in this, even my troublesome team." Said Shikamaru lazily as he strolled to the two groups. "How'd your lazy ass get in Shikamaru? I thought this exams was too much of a drag for you." Chuckled Kiba as Shikamaru muttered something about troublesome women.

"Sasuke-kun!" squealed Ino as she hurried her to way to crush Sasuke in a hug as he stood apart from the groups brooding quietly at his previous loss with Rock Lee. Just as she was about to pounce on Sasuke a blue hooded figure cut across her as she was running which made her trip and fall flat on her face. The group snickered while Sasuke shot the figure a very brief glance of thanks.

"Hey you big jerk you just tripped me. Apologize!" yelled Ino at the figure who decided to stop and say hi to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto did you just hear something?" asked the figure. "Not all Saito but I could've sworn I heard a loud obnoxious sound." Remarked Naruto as he stifled a laugh.

Ino then proceeded to hit Saito on the head with her fist from behind him, but her fist was quickly caught by Saito's hand who didn't even take a glance at her. Saito quickly spun Ino around him so he could face her.

"This is a place for shinobi, not a place for some fan-girl like you and Pinkie over there to idly stare at the Uchiha." Said Saito icily from underneath his white mask. Ino quickly nodded and Saito quickly released his grip. The whole group of boys stared at him with interest. Shikamaru looked at him with admiration seeing that he was the only boy that could shut up Ino.

"You know you shouldn't draw much attention to yourselves here, many of the other genin are staring at you guys probably assuming that you're all weaklings." Remarked a glasses wearing Leaf-nin as he approached the group.

"Oh yeah and who are you?" asked Kiba rudely. The white haired shinobi ignored him and began to introduce himself to the rest of the group. "I'm Kabuto Yakushi, and this is my 7th time taking the exams." He stated.

"If this is your seventh time then I assume that you must have info on some of these genin." Interjected Sasuke suddenly without even looking at Kabuto.

"Indeed." He smiled. "Are you curious about anyone?" asked Kabuto to Sasuke. He nodded. "Tell me about Gaara of the Desert, Rock Lee, and Saito over here. "Very well then. Let me pull out my information cards."

"First we have Rock Lee. He is a genin and this is his first time taking the exams. His sensei is taijutsu master Might Guy, and his teammates are Neji Hyuuga and Tenten. He specializes in taijutsu, but has no skill in ninjutsu and genjutsu areas. He has completed 23 D-rank missions, and 13 C-rank missions. Next we have Gaara of the Desert. Not much is known about him, but he has completed 16 C-Rank missions and 1 B-rank mission. But get this, he has come back on every mission without a single scratch." Finished Kabuto. The rookies eyes widened in shock upon hearing this, and Sasuke if possible got even more annoyed at this fact.

"And lastly we have Saito over here. He graduated the Konoha Shinobi Academy as an average student. He is not on any official team, he hovers between various teams as a fourth or fifth man. He is rumored to have an amazing skill in utilizing weapons and he is the only Leaf-nin to use a bow. He has completed 197 D-rank missions, 15 C-rank missions, 2 B-rank missions and 1 A-rank mission. Other than that he remains a mystery." Finished Kabuto eyeing Saito with interest. The others stared at him with curiosity and amazement while Sasuke just glared at him.

"_His info is spot on. There's more to this guy I can tell…" _thought Saito.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted when the doors opened and a scar faced man wearing a black trench coat came out. "All right maggots my name is Ibiki Morino and the first test of the Chunin exams are about to begin! Get inside!" he roared and the genin quickly shuffled inside…

Xxxxxx

"_That wasn't so bad, let's see how this proctor is." _As he eyed the extremely attractive/seductive purple haired jonin's ass.

**Flashback:**

_Saito looked around from the corner of the room. He saw the Yamanaka fan-girl using her clan's technique, as well as Shikamaru used his while the third chubby but seemingly nice teammate, copy off the lazy genin. He observed the two Hyuugas using their Byakuan and Sasuke Uchiha using his famed Sharingan. He also noticed the loud dog genin have his dog to see the answers for him while the Aburame impressively used his beetles. However the most impressive one he saw was the red haired genin he knew as Gaara form his sand to make an eye which overlooked all the answers. _

_He looked at Naruto who shot him a wink and pulled out a smoke bomb from his back pouch and made the signal to the count of three. Saito immediately understood what he was thinking and smirked. He pulled out a smoke bomb as well and when he saw the signal go off he gently tossed the smoke bomb simultaneously with Naruto creating a huge commotion within the room. _

_With the cover of smoke, Saito quickly took the person sitting next to him answers by looking at his test. As the smoke cleared he heard the yelling of the scar-faced proctor._

"_If I find out who did this, they will immediately be barred from taking the Chunin Exams forever!" shouted Ibiki furiously. _

_Xxxxxxx_

_Well now that the smoke's gone, let's just skip to a pass fail of the test. It's time for the tenth and final question." Ibiki smiled wickedly…_

**Flashback End: **

"All right so everybody sign this waiver for the test because killing is allowed." Smirked the proctor known as Anko Mitarashi. "Woah you're a bit sadistic…" commented Naruto quietly. However his comment was quickly acknowledged when he felt a kunai being grazed across his cheek. "Shut it gaki." Ank said darkly.

"All right maggots now everybody go to the tents while I collect your waiver." She yelled and the genin rushed to the tent.

Xxxxxx

"Where the fuck is your team genin?" asked Anko incredulously. Saito didn't respond but instead took off his mask and hood and pulled out the letter he was to give to the second proctor from the Hokage.

When Anko read this, her head shook in understanding. "Here take both scrolls so you don't have to waste time engaging another team, though I doubt they'll be a problem for you." She smirked. "If one of the teams cause trouble for our Leaf genin, take care of them by any means necessary. Give me the intel after you get inside the building. You just have to open the scroll." She ordered as she walked away. "Good luck Saito." She winked before heading out of the tent smirking from seeing him blushing suddenly.

Xxxxx

Saito felt a bit perplexed after witnessing Gaara brutally murder a Rain team with his powerful sand ability while his brother and sister smirked. _"These siblings are for real, they definitely don't have a problem with killing. Anyways I have all the info I need on them, time to go see the Sound Team." _Saito thought as he dashed away into the forest. He was close to where the Sound Team was located when a Hidden Rain team jumped down in front of him.

"You're surrounded Leaf. Give us your scroll or die." Smirked the cocky Rain shinobi.

"I'm gonna give you one chance to walk away." Replied Saito dangerously. The leader looked at him and said, "You're dead kid." And the three Rain genin began to charge at Saito whilst making hand seals.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Shuriken Clone Jutsu!" said one of the genin and the shuriken he threw became fifty.

Saito quickly unsheathed the ninjato from his back and blocked the kunai knives with his sword at an unbelievable speed. He then quickly did a chakra enhanced jump and rose high into the air.

Saito quickly threw his sword point first while midair into the ground in front of the genin. They looked up using their reflexes but it was already too late for two of them. Saito had already taken his bow from off his back and had drawn two arrows and shot them simultaneously into two of the Rain genin while the leader charged forward.

The arrows' entry wounds weren't fatal for those two…Yet. Unfortunately, inside the shaft of the arrows were B-class explosive tags

Saito managed to land and grab his ninjato with his free right hand and back-flipped away dodging the intense swing of the leader's kunai. He placed his bow on his back and made a half tiger seal and whispered "katsu." The paper bombs inside the arrow shafts suddenly exploded killing the two incapacitated genin quite brutally.

"YOU'RE DEAD LEAF!" screamed the furious leader as he performed a water jutsu.

"Water Style: Water Trumpet Jutsu!" he screamed before a wicked fast jet of water erupted from his mouth.

Saito saw this easily and made a seal-less substitution jutsu before the powerful water attack hit him. He landed in a nearby tree overlooking the leader from his right side.

"_I'm sorry…" _Saito thought as he took his ninjato and got ready for a kenjutsu attack. He put his sword in a thrusting position and leaped from the branch. The poor inexperienced leader never saw the attack as the blade impaled the side of his neck and the blood spurted out from his neck quickly killing him.

After observing the kills for a moment, the hooded warrior then decided to hide the bodies and destroy any evidence of the fight, as well as taking their scroll. He didn't want to take the chance of anybody seeing the work of a ninja nowhere near the genin level. He marched away from the scene and continued his trek when he abruptly heard the sound of battle cries. As he approached the scene he saw that things were not good.

He saw Naruto on his knees bleeding from his torso as well as panting, while Sasuke fighting a Hidden Sound genin. He instantly noticed black lines and dots crawling over his face enhancing his power. _"What power is this, this must be a seal of some sorts." _

As the black markings finally stopped Sasuke managed to easily subdue the strange genin by breaking his arms. Luckily for Sasuke the black marks managed to fade as the battle ended he saw that there were many Leaf genin on the ground nursing their wounds. He instantly shunshined and appeared before Naruto and the others.

"Aye." Said Saito bluntly as he appeared in front of Naruto who was getting treated by Sakura. "Aye?" I'm bleeding on the ground and you just say "Aye!" Not even an 'are you okay?' scolded Naruto as he was being bandaged.

"Ahh you were fine you were chakra exhausted for the most part and you're a fast healer. I kept an eye on you just in case things went bad." Spoke Saito without realizing his slip. "YOU WERE WATCHING? YOU COULD'VE HELPED! YOU'RE ALMOST AS BAD AS SHIKAMARU!" sreamed Naruto loudly. He was annoyed knowing that his friend who was a very strong shinobi for his age, did not decide to jump in.

"I had my reasons and plus I'll treat you to Ichirakus if you keep your god damn voice down!" whispered Saito loudly. Naruto nodded and looked around to the others. Lee was standing and had begun to leave with his teammates Neji and Tenten, but before he left he made another of his 'youth speeches of love and flames' to Sakura. Team 10 had decided to stick around Sasuke who was now currently being treated by Sakura.

Saito looked at Naruto from the ground and gave him a hand to help him up. However when Naruto gripped Saito's hand a heaven scroll slipped out of his blue sleeve and fell into Naruto's hand. "That's a present from me to you, ya loud idiot. I saw you had an earth scroll sticking out of Sakura's pouch and I managed to get an extra heaven scroll.

Naruto gave a huge nod in gratitude and grinned at him. "Well I have matters to attend to, take care of your teammates and I'll see you at the tower." Spoke Saito hastily before shunshining away.

"_Saito seems pressed for time. I guess he just wants to get through with this." _Thought Naruto as he made his way towards his team and Team 10.

Xxxxxxx

"And that's all the info I have gathered on the Sand and Sound teams. Definitely watch out for the one with the gourd." Finished Saito who was explaining the situation to Anko Mitarashi.

"Good work. This will be sent to ANBU. In the meantime Lord Hokage wants to see you."

"Understood." Said Saito curtly before walking away from the room.

"_This kid is good. I wonder how he fights…" _thought Anko as she walked in the opposite direction.

Xxxxxxx

"Saito, your Intel gathering has proven to be a great and I thank you on behalf of Konoha. Your mission is almost complete however there are two matters that are left up to you." Annotated Hiruzen.

"And what is that sir?"

"In the event of the invasion is actually true, you are to act accordingly. Secondly, I know you will make it to the final rounds, with that being said you are to display your power which you have. I have already filed away for your promotion to Special ANBU Liasion. I expect great things from you."

"Understood sir." Replied Saito bowing.

"Also I understand you have become friends with Naruto Uzumaki." At the mention of his name Saito grinned from underneath his mask. The Hokage saw this and smiled.

"Since you know of his status please keep an eye on him. You never know what the enemy might know or do."

"Of course Lord Hokage. He is a great friend and it is my duty." Said Saito with an eye-smile.

The old man smiled and gave him a signal that he was dismissed. Saito bowed and walked out of the small private room. _"I didn't approve of this at first, but the boy is most sane and he willingly applied for this with the approval of the council. But this boy is a very good shinobi, and a sane one at that." _The old fire shadow mulled over this for quite some time before he left to attend to his other responsibilities as Hokage.

**The Preliminaries:**

There were many battles that took place. Some he thought were interesting such as Naruto and Kiba. "_That boy was just too unpredictable." _He chuckled to himself.

The rest of the battles were either mildly interesting or boring. Such as the one where a shinobi named Kabuto immediately dropped out when he was about to face Temari of the Desert. That kid either had nothing between his legs or was planning something. Saito thought he looked suspicious.

The Uchiha was talented that was for sure, and the Nara kid was actually very tactical, and Neji was brutal and cold after almost killing his cousin, but there was one that particularly bothered him. And that was Gaara of the Desert. He was beyond brutal. He wanted to kill. Saito witnessed the match where the impressive taijutsu specialist almost won, but Gaara managed to use his sand and severely injure him. Saito was disappointed. The spandex-wearing kid seemed to be like Naruto who never gave up, and if it wasn't for his sensei he probably would've died trying.

"Saito get your ass down there you're fighting Tenten!" yelled Naruto. Saito looked up and saw his name on the screen by where the Hokage was sitting. He shrugged and jumped over the railing and landed on the floor in front of a sickly looking proctor.

"Nonchalant bastard. I'm glad he hasn't met Kakashi-sensei." Grumbled Naruto. "This is the last battle Saito. Make it interesting!" shouted Naruto from the balcony. Saito gave him a wave without even looking at him which made Naruto grumble even more and Kakashi smile from underneath his mask.

By the time his little communication with Naruto had finished his opponent Tenten had come down and was ready. He noticed she looked itching for a battle.

A sickly looking proctor stood between them. "The battle ends when the other opponent can no longer fight or admits defeat. If the battle gets to out of hand I will step in and stop it. Are you ready?"

Tenten took up a taijutsu stance. She decided she would test the water with the masked Leaf shinobi. Saito eyed her for a moment before taking a stance of his own technique. They both nodded at the proctor, Hayate Gekko.

"All right, begin!" he said before stepping away, Tenten immediately decided to rush forward and pressure Saito. Saito dodged two of her attacks before back flipping away and taking a new stance.

Tenten was not a bad taijutsu fighter. After all, her sensei was the famous taijutsu master Might Guy, and her two teammates specialized in close combat fighting. However when Guy observed Saito's stance, his eyes widened in interest. Kakashi, noticing this asked what surprised him.

"His fighting style is known as Wing Chun. It is a rare martial art that focuses on countering strikes while utilizing offense and defensive strikes and positions at the same time. I haven't seen a practitioner of this in a while." Finished Guy. Kakashi looked at the two currently trading blows with more interest

Back at the fight, Saito was only getting started. He was continually making powerful strikes whilst defending himself from every blow Tenten threw at him. Tenten could not land a single blow. Saito then finally decided to end it by backing away and kicking Tenten in the stomach while protecting himself from Tenten's two rapid strikes from her arms.

**Flashback:**

"_You're taijutsu needs work Saito." Reprimanded an ANBU. "I suggest that you find a style that suits you and that the next time we meet you use that style and if I think it's good then we will work on it." _

"_I understand Tenzou-san. I will improve greatly by the next taijutsu spar." Replied a disgruntled Saito. _

_The ANBU nodded and quickly shunshined leaving Saito in the secluded training ground. _

_Flash-forward: _

_Saito was in Konoha's library, looking at some books on various taijutsu styles. He was browsing through the books and was becoming at not finding a suitable style. He was about to leave when he saw a book that struck his interest. "Wing Chun: A Guide to the Ancient Style of the Deadly Martial Art." He muttered as he read the title. "I'll see if this works…"_

**Flashback End:**

Tenten was frustrated. Never before did she face an opponent that had a unique fighting style that rarely involved moving around the whole arena. Instead it was just him striking at the same time she would except his strike would hit and hers weren't.

"That's it time for the weapons! Twin Rising Dragons!" she yelled while jumping into the air. She immediately jumped into the air and pulled out two scrolls. She then began to spin very rapidly making herself look as if she were a tornado. Suddenly from the human like tornado, came an onslaught of multiple types of weapons.

"_Same shit different day." _Thought Saito as he pulled out his ninjato. Just like he fought with the Rain team he parried every weapon thrown at him gracefully without moving to a different position.

"_What!? How did he manage to block my weapons with his sword." _She thought as she landed. Saito looked at her and then sheathed his sword to his back. He paused and then decided to take of the bow that was on his. (His bow is on the same way Connor Kenway wears his bow from AC3. Just google if confused.)

Saito then began to sprint around her and ran onto the walls using chakra. He began to shoot arrows at the ground nearby her as he began to go faster. _"What the hell is he doing?" _the kunoichi thought.

Saito then landed 50 meters in front of her seeing dozens of arrows around the arena. He then rolled a smoke bomb towards her and it exploded leaving a thick black smoke cloud around the arrows.

Neji, meanwhile looked at the smoke with his Byakugan and became alarmed. Inside the smoke he saw Tenten looking for Saito while he was preparing for his next move when he looked at the arrows. As he studied the sharp arrows impaled in the ground he noticed something strange. Inside the arrows were explosive tags…

"TENTEN GET AWAY FROM THE ARROWS THERE PAPER BOMBS INSIDE OF THEM." He screamed fearing for his teammates life.

Tenten hearing Neji's voice, panicked just as Saito made his half tiger seal and yelled "Katstu." She panicked and quickly made the seal for the substitution jutsu. The arrows exploded and the explosions from the arrows dissipated the smoke from the smoke bomb. He looked around and saw no trace of Tenten until he saw a kunai knife coming straight at his head. He quickly moved his head to the side and heard the kunai clang to the floor.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO BLOW MY BODY TO PIECES!?" screamed Tenten who was standing upside down from the ceiling. Saito looked at her calmly from under his mask and cowl and replied.

"No inside these arrows are D-class explosives which would only make you bleed lightly, bruise and knock you out. Each of my arrows have different colored shafts which tell me which arrows have what class explosives in them. I would never kill a comrade from the Leaf. I would only do what is necessary to gain my victory." Saito calmly explained to a fuming Tenten.

"_This kid is something else. He is always ahead and calm. He hasn't revealed a single ninjutsu skill since he got fighting. The only skills he has shown was his archery skills, intellect, explosive knowledge and kenjutsu. Who is he?" _thought Kakashi as he looked at the hooded one.

"_Amazing. This kid shows the skills and attitude of a high chunin and maybe even a jonin." _Thought Asuma.

"_Unbelievable. He uses his bow to such perfection. He is definitely past genin level" _Guy thought as he stopped cheering.

Kurenai meanwhile looked at him with suspicion and curiosity. _"No genin is like this. There has to be more to him…" _

"Well that's Saito for you. He's a whole other person in battle. You wouldn't want to face him in battle that's for sure." Told Naruto to the rookies. They just eyed him with curiosity.

**Back with Saito and Tenten:**

Saito had his bow hanging loose from his left hand. He had won half the battle. The only way to end this without dragging this along forever was simple. He would entice her to attack him and disable her with a special move of his…He just needed a way.

Then suddenly, as if on cue, a light bulb flicked on in his mind. Saito smirked to himself and sat down in a meditating position.

Tenten was not pleased. In fact, she was downright pissed. The mysterious Leaf genin, had humiliated her by easily stopping every one of her strategies, and her weapon utilization strategies were supposedly one of the best of all Konoha genin. Now this little nonchalant bastard was sitting down…Meditating! That was it. She was gonna pull a major offensive attack starting with a kick to the face! Her speed as a kunoichi definitely on chunin, if not maybe a special jonin. He wouldn't be able to react fast enough for her numerous waves of strikes she was about to use…

Saito was sitting calmly waiting for Tenten to strike. He knew he could use his effective move if she would attack. And to him it definitely seemed he was pissing her off greatly.

**Flashback: **

"_Saito, remember when I discussed about using emotions for benefit during battle?" Asked Genma. _

"_Yeah I do. You said that the way you act can screw an opponent's emotions which can distract them giving you a great advantage. A basic example would be taunting." _

"_Well I'll give you a tip since I'm one of the calmest of the jonin, especially if you compare me to Guy…" smirked Genma. Saito chuckled a bit before Genma continued. _

"_Okay the trick is… To remain calm at all times." _

"_That's the great manipulative emotion trick? Just remain calm…?" _

"_Believe me Saito, a lot of experienced shinobi will say it's true. Chances are that it will tick your opponent off because you're acting like a cool badass. It will aggravate them to a point where they will not think rationally and go out of their way to make you suffer, thus giving you more of an advantage of having a calm logical mind so you can win the battle easily. Just try it and tell me how it goes kid." Explained Genma. _

"_Hmmmmmmm I definitely will try that out." Smiled Saito in a thoughtful manner. _

**Flashback End: **

"Kyaaaaah!" shouted Tenten as she let her angered emotions pour into her jump kick that was a foot away from Saito's face.

"_NOW!" _thought Saito. Saito quickly used his amazing reflexes and in one fluid motion he drew an arrow with a marking on it and shot it beneath Tenten's body and struck the ceiling above him, all the while sitting cross-legged.

Tenten was now two inches from breaking his face, and a smirk flashed across her face as she was about to claim a victory strike until…

Saito slid under Tenten's body and flew to the ceiling rapidly. Tenten was so confused by this until she felt her body go into the air with her leg bringing herself to the ceiling first, while her body dangled.

"_What the hell is going on!?" _thought Tenten frantically as she struggled to latch herself her free of the barely visible ninja wire.

Meanwhile Saito was crouching on the ceiling before jumping down in his usual graceful manner. He then quickly threw a kunai right next to Tenten's foot as she dangled helplessly from the ceiling.

"It's futile to break through the ninja wire for it emits my chakra and cannot be cut by a kunai. Furthermore wrapped around the handle of the kunai is a C class explosive that will easily blow off your foot ending your brief shinobi career. If you don't forfeit in the next five seconds then the tag will explode at my command and you will endure the pain of losing an essential body part and a shinobi career. I'm not bluffing… You have four seconds left."

The dangling Tenten by now was sweating bullets and when she heard that she had four seconds left before her shinobi career ended so she made a quick decision…"Proctor I forfeit the match!" she frantically yelled. Saito quickly threw another kunai at the arrow knocking it from the ceiling and Tenten fell to the ground before being caught by Saito.

"Winner: Saito of Konohagakure." Finished Hayate Gekko as the final match ended. While he announced this, Saito placed Tenten on the ground. "Thank you for the match. It was a pleasure to see a kunoichi skilled in the field of weapon deployment." Said Saito kindly.

He began to walk away when Tenten shouted for him to wait. "Yes?" Saito asked as he turned around.

"How did you manage to ensnare me by that trap of yours? I didn't even see the ninja wire wrapped around my foot until you lifted me off the ground?" asked a confused Tenten.

"Easy. As I intentionally aggravated you to attack me while I meditated, which turned out to successfully piss you off. I made a quick hand seal as I sensed your attack to cast a basic genjutsu which would make you misjudge to the distance as you went to finish that remarkable jump kick of yours. So what you thought was a couple inches from my face was actually a couple feet. I quickly took my arrow out and unleashed the super strong chakra induced ninja wire which wrapped around your foot from the base of the arrow shaft. I control the wire's direction using my chakra if you are curious on how I wrapped it around your foot. Then when you were actually close to my face I shot the arrow from beneath you and it stuck to the ceiling. By the way my arrows are specially crafted that they can pull heavy weights and that the shaft never snaps if you're wondering on how an arrow can carry so much weight." He explained before taking a brief pause.

"The arrow was designed that as soon as it came into contact with something it would retract the ninja wire. So as it pulled you up I grabbed onto the wire and it pulled me up as well. So as were helplessly dragged into the air I channeled chakra into my special arrow which prevented it from retracting the wire all the way where you could've easily pulled it out and you would not have dangled like you did beforehand. And the rest was simple just throwing a kunai and striking fear into an opponent." He finished not even noticing at the look of shock everybody had on their faces. "And for what it's worth, you're a great kunoichi and life is a learning experience, so take that to heart." Saito said kindly as he shot an eye smile to the depressed kunoichi.

Xxxxxxx

"Naruto who is this guy?" asked Sakura a bit shakily. Truth be told she wasn't the only one that wasn't a bit shaken up. A genin from out of nowhere comes and fights a perfect battle, without even using a single jutsu! That was unheard of even to the jonin senseis.

However as the jonin pondered and the genin (except Naruto) looked at him with a sudden new interest, there were a couple who were envious and a bit wary of the ranger. The Suna genin Gaara had the look of bloodlust in his eye, while his sibling observed him from the balcony, reminding themselves to be careful of this genin.

"_This boy intrigues me. Perhaps I should look more into him as well, besides the Uchiha…" _thought a snake-like man who was currently lurking in the guise of a Sound jonin-sensei…

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the voice of a sickly proctor. "Will Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru Nara, Naruto Uzumaki, Neji Hyuuga, Gaara, Dosu, and Saito please come down here." He announced.

"Good you're all here. Now the final exam will be a tournament taking place in the arena here in Konoha. Even if you do not win the tournament, you still can become chunin. It will take place one month from now, so that gives you time to prepare. Anyways all of you take a piece of paper from the bowl and announce what number you have." Hayate explained.

"One." Said Naruto.

"Two." Said Neji.

"Three." Said Kankuro.

"Four." Said Shino.

"Five." Said Dosu.

"Six." Said Shikamaru.

"Seven." Said Temari

"Eight." Said Saito

"Nine." Said Sasuke

"Ten." Finished Gaara (in his sickening voice)

"All right then. One and two will face each other, 3 vs. 4, and so on. Got it?" he asked and they all shook their heads.

"That's it then. Good luck." and Hayate shunshined in a swirl.

The genin took note of their leave and began to walk away but one had lingered to talk with another.

Of course it was Saito and Naruto.

"Saito what was that? That was amazing!" exclaimed Naruto loudly. "I keep some specialties to myself, and I thought it would be a good idea to reveal some of them." He grinned from underneath his guise.

"Yeah, but you owned the battle! I've never seen you do those things with me!" shouted Naruto. "Deception is a ninja's best weapon, apart from a bow and ninjato of course." Saito chuckled.

"And by the way your battle was also quite something. Your use of shunshin, shadow clones and that wind jutsu was awesome. I was also really pleased that you used the tanto I suggested you bought to threaten to kill the puppy. Even though it was very cruel." He smirked

Naruto pouted and then said, "Cruel? Dangling Tenten from the ceiling and threatening to blow her foot off is cruel. Using explosive arrows and scaring the crap out of everybody in the room…Now that's cruel." Naruto countered.

"Actually, I lied it was a regular kunai and there wasn't an explosive tag. (Insert troll face here) And I have a sensei who rubs habits off me so it's not completely my fault hahaha."

"Well, well Saito, I didn't know you were this loud." Chuckled a needle chewing jonin as he walked over to the two of them.

"Genma-sensei. I didn't notice you." Replied Saito stoically as he returned to his professional mode.

"Yeah I know, you may have been a bit too busy joking around with Naruto over here. Anyways I just wanted to say to the both of you, great matches. I saw both of yours and you guys did excellent."

Naruto grinned and Saito smiled slightly underneath his mask and hood.

"Well Saito from now on we will have more training sessions. I want to work on refining your jutsu that you can reveal at the tournament. And as usual, if you can't make it due to your _other _situation then just notify me. See you tomorrow at 6."

"Of course sensei." Replied Saito seriously as he watched Genma turn and walk away. Just before Genma vanished he turned around.

"Saito, start acting the way you act around Naruto. You're not the stoic type."

Saito shot him a dirty look and Genma grinned wickedly before disappearing from sight.

"Your sensei is cool, he's a lot different than mine." Remarked Naruto casually. Saito shrugged and put down his mask and hood. "Yeah he's great, but he likes to mess with me and that grin of his sometimes makes me want to smack him repeatedly." Replied Saito a bit darkly.

"Anyways who's your sensei that's been tutoring you?" asked Saito casually.

"Oh he's some old guy that's a huge pervert but he teaches me really cool stuff and he is super strong. Although I only met him a couple days ago so I can't decide if I like him yet." Explained Naruto. They didn't talk for a moment before Naruto spoke up again.

"Well I'm gonna go rest a bit and then find my sensei. Ramen at eight?"

"Yup."

"All right then. See ya later Saito." Said Naruto as he waved good-bye and disappeared by his shunshin.

"_Old pervert but is super strong…Why does Naruto's sensei seem familiar to me…" _

**And done. I am deeply sorry for the slow update. Mono sucks so much. To make up for it I made the chapter as long as possible and tried my best with it. I hope you guys liked it. Constructive criticism helps, and I assure that I will update asap. Later guys**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Naruto. Never have, never will. **

**A/N: I switched the battle pairings for the finals, Naruto will still verse Neji, as Sasuke will still verse Gaara. The only difference is that Dosu will be there instead of being killed and he will verse Shikamaru. Saito will face off Temari. **

**Also, shout out to Krikanalo for reviewing. You are awesome. **

**Lastly, I suck so much at updating I apologize. I try to do the weekly update but it is ridiculously hard to do so with all the stress and business I have to deal with. I go back to school soon but I will continue this story. Make no mistake I tend to finish this story, but it's up to the readers to motivate me via reviewing. I'm going to introduce more plots about Saito and there will be pairings and a lot of battles. I got this story finished in my head, I just gotta finish writing it. However, I'm not gonna do polls on pairings because I don't have enough followers to do so. I'm also gonna start writing this really cool new fanfic, but there's not gonna be main character OC's like the super cool Connor Kenway inspiration of a shinobi (Saito). Lol anyways thanks for reading I just wanna have people enjoy a good fic. If I ever become as good as a writer like Dragon6 or pudgypudge, then it will be thanks to any of you guys for reviewing. Sorry for the huge authors rambling, but I'm pretty sure not many will read this. Whatever though lol, later readers**

**Chapter 3: Under Attack!**

Saito walked into the training ground wearing his usual shinobi garb, except that his hood and mask were down. He spotted Genma and waved to him. Genma smirked at him, and then motioned for him to come over.

"So what have you been working on in ANBU?" (By now Genma was informed by Sarutobi)

"I've been working on my sensory skills which I seem to have a talent for, and I'm trying to work on being able to use my powerful water jutsu by condensing it from the air, but I can only do simple water style jutsu while condensing the air. Nowhere close to Tobirama Senju's ability." Saito explained with great detail.

"Have you thought about storing a water source into a sealing scroll to unleash water in the arena?" asked Genma wisely.

Saito shook his head and cursed his stupidity. Genma smirked slightly.

"All right then, go seal a pond or something after training with a scroll. What other jutsu do you have in your arsenal besides the water affinity."

Saito thought for a moment before answering. "I have two fire jutsu, some shurikenjutsu, one A-rank genjutsu. I also have my mastery in kenjutsu, my special arrows and kunai, explosives and taijutsu. But half of that I've been working was during my special training for ANBU liaison."

"_Shit, this kid is definitely going to make chunin because of his soon to be ANBU liason, just like Itachi Uchiha was..." _

"Is your liason training over?" asked Genma.

"No, Hokage-sama put me on leave because I'm helping him with something." Saito grinned happily.

"All right, let's see how rusty that ninjato of yours is. And then I'll increase your jutsu arsenal" Genma smirked as he whipped out a kunai.

Saito smiled before unsheathing his sword from the glossy bamboo sheath. "Let's go then.

**One month later…**

"So Naruto you ready for the tournament tomorrow?" asked Jiraiya.

"After training with you for two months privately and all the jutsu I learned, I'm gonna kick Neji Hyuuga's and Gaara's ass!" shouted Naruto.

"That's the first time I got some respect from you, am I getting more of this?" Jiraiya grinned.

"Nah, you're still Ero-sennin." Smirked Naruto. Jiraiya sweat dropped at this.

"Okay anyways recite the jutsu and techniques you learned." Demanded Jiraiya seriously.

Naruto nodded before continuing. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu, Multi-shadow clone jutsu, Sexy Jutsu, Harem Jutsu, Henge, Kawarimi, and Shunshin, Transparency Jutsu, Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet, Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, Summoning: Toads, Harnessing some of the Kyuubi chakra for increase in power and speed, and my explosive kunai and paper tags, as well as my shuriken and my tanto." Recited Naruto.

"Heh with that Wave mission I heard about, your tutelage under me, and you finally understanding calmness and strategy on the battlefield, _now _you can call yourself a shinobi" Chuckled Jiraiya as he watched Naruto grin.

"All right now rest up and kick ass tomorrow!" yelled Jiraiya, whilst getting a familiar 'Believe it!' from Naruto.

As he watched Naruto shunshin, he thought to himself… _"I won't be there tomorrow, but it's safe to say Minato that you will be proud tomorrow…" _

**Day of the Chunin Finals…**

Saito woke up in his bedroom with his alarm ringing loudly. He sighed to himself before walking into his bathroom to do his morning routine. After getting out of the shower he walked to his closet and walked inside the spacious closet. As he walked towards the back of the walk-in closet, he faced a mannequin that had his usual shinobi clothing on it. He quickly put on his new black shinobi pants that reached to his halfway point of his shins. He quickly donned a white undershirt and hastily put on his usual blue shirt with the blue hood attached to it. He hastily donned his black collarless vest with the white Konoha symbol on the back. He then attached his kunai holster to his right leg whilst putting on his tan weapons pouch to his left buttock. He then pulled up his new black Leaf village armband and which fit snuggly on his left arm muscle and finally put on his fingerless gloves that had metal plates on it. He took his bow and quiver off a shelf and made sure that each special arrow was in its own compartment in his self-designed quiver.

Saito then decided to seal his bow in his sealing wristband and quiver in a storage seal that was imprinted on the right shoulder of his vest, instead of donning it on his back like he normally did. As he walked out of his closet, he grabbed his ninjato with its glossy bamboo cover, put it on the back of his right shoulder, and walked to his kitchen.

Now Saito lived in a well to do apartment complex, and a quality apartment that usually seemed too costly for an average-grade shinobi, but then again with Saito's constant completion of missions, he could afford to live in a two bedroom, two bathroom, kitchen, dining room, and living room flat.

As he grabbed an apple off the table he walked out of his apartment to the stadium where he would be fighting. He was walking at a leisurely pace, until he ran into Naruto who was making his way out of the ramen stand. Instead of wearing his usual red hoodie, he wore a black collared vest and a dark gray long sleeve shirt and the same fingerless Saito wore. He also donned black baggie pants that he had bandaged over his black combat boots. He had his black forehead protector around his head and his normal pouch in holster by his leg and waist. He finished his appearance off by strapping his trusty tanto horizontally on his back.

"Looking sharp there Naruto, better without the orange." Saito chuckled

"Yeah, yeah, you were right I got this talk already." He grumbled.

Then Saito looked at Naruto seriously for a few seconds before he began to speak.

"Naruto let's stop for a second I need to tell you some things that I've been keeping secret for a while."

Naruto heard the seriousness in his voice and gazed at him intently. "Ok go ahead."

"All right, so first of all I'm in ANBU. After today I will officially be an Anbu Liaison since Itachi Uchiha, which you can tell that I am a deadly ninja. I've hidden my true skills from you during our sparring times because this is an S-rank secret. Only the Old Man Hokage, Elders, and ANBU know. Secondly as liaison I can not only do ANBU missions here and there and act as diplomat between the two branches of Konoha's military, but I can also hold the rank of genin, chunin, and jonin."

Saito took a deep breath before continuing his explanation.

"And last of all, I could have become chunin, maybe even a jonin a while ago but I decided to take my time and become liaison first before quickly gaining the normal military rank. Since I'm so young the Hokage thought it would be wise for me to join the Chunin exams so I could become acquainted with the future leaders of Konoha and be able to work with them without much problem, until something interesting came up. We were informed that Otogakure and Suna are expected to invade us today during the Finals along with the leadership and cunning of Orochimaru of the Sannin. I was intentionally put in for the exam to spy on the Suna and Sound teams, and gather info on them for preparation for the invasion. Nobody knows except for the Anbu, jonins, Hokage me and now you. If we started to evacuate the civilians and academy students, then the enemy will know we know of their plans. That is why we want to surprise them by acting like we don't know. I'm sorry I haven't told you this but I trust you completely and you're my best and only friend. These are all S-rank secrets so not a word. I trust you enough."

Naruto looked at him with surprise for a moment and then swallowed. "Well to be honest I knew there was something up with you from the Academy, like you were hiding something, and I grew more curious when I saw your amazing weapons display against Tenten. And also I've been hiding something as well." He said seriously as he steeled himself for Saito's reaction.

Saito looked at him for intently for him to continue.

"Well I know for a fact that you know the Kyuubi was sealed inside a baby instead of being killed." Naruto started while Saito nodded in affirmation.

"Well that baby was me, I'm the Kyuubi jinchurriki." He explained barely containing his curiosity for Saito's reaction.

"I thought so from the first time we had ramen, when you told me about your childhood and when we were together you would get those stares of hate and curses of Demon Brat and such." Replied Saito as if it was no big deal.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "You knew, and yet you're still my friend!" Stammered Naruto.

Saito looked as if he was stupid. "C'mon do you think I'm like those idiot villagers. It's like putting two and two together, and if anything you're the hero we should be indebted to because you contain it. I'm pretty sure I can tell the difference between the prisoner and the jailer."

Naruto by now was barely holding back tears as he barely got out a thank you to Saito.

"All right c'mon Naruto now don't get soft on me! We still have to watch out today and you gotta kick the crap out of Neji Hyuuga!"

Naruto immediately lost the emotion and put on his determined face. "You're right, I'm gonna pummel him after what he did to Hinata!"

Saito smiled as he put up his mask and hood. "All right then…Now tell me about your teammates, I know you dropped that obvious and quite stupid crush for Sakura and I know you tell me how much of an asshole Sasuke is to you. So let's hear it!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him for a moment but soon shrugged it off as he began to tell about his genin team.

"Well to start it was an absolute miracle that we managed to pass the second part of the Chunin Exams, by the way thank you very much. Sakura won't break her fangirl hbits, while Sasuke just broods about getting stronger and has an inflated ego that just won't go down. Sasuke will never understand teamwork while Sakura just fawns over him and follows him around instead of actually getting stronger. She's quite useless to put it bluntly. Kakashi-sensei is a good sensei even with him being a bit of a perv, but he doesn't have time to properly train me because he has his hands full with those two." Naruto explained bitterly.

"But other than that, I'll do whatever it takes to protect my teammates, and with Ero-sennin's help I'll be the strongest Hokage ever!" Naruto shouted while he punched the air.

"That's always good to hear Naruto, now let's get serious we are here now." Saito said as Naruto turned on his serious attitude.

**-Later- **

Naruto was walking down the steps to the arena. His opponent Neji Hyuuga was awaiting him. As he walked towards the proctor, he heard the 'boos' and the insults from the civilians up in the stands. He ignored it, expecting to hear this kind of reaction when the Demon Brat would walk onto the arena.

"_Okay, Neji now, invasion later. Let's go!" _he thought to himself.

As Naruto faced Neji Hyuuga, the genin sneered at him and began to speak. "Fate has decreed that I will win this match. You are a dead last that had sheer luck to make it this far. I'm going to give you one chance to forfeit before you suffer."

Naruto looked at him before making a nasty insult. "Oh with all these speeches on fate your father must be so proud of you. I may act like a loud idiot, but I'm not stupid and I know many things. So save the speech cause there's no way in hell am I gonna lose!"

Neji fumed at this and began to charge him but Genma's arm blocked him. "I didn't say begin Hyuuga."

Neji retreated into a taijutsu position and faced Naruto. Naruto glared at Neji before going into a ready position. Genma looked at them before starting the match.

"Fighters begin!" declared Genma and in a blink of an eye Neji charged Naruto and began his Gentle Fist assault.

Naruto quickly saw his assault and back-flipped away while making the seal for the Shadow Clone Jutsu. 20 clones quickly appeared out of white smoke and began to attack Neji. "Useless fate has decided my victory!" he yelled while impressively taking down the twenty clones. As soon as he finished slaying the last clone he began to charge Naruto to get in range bt was immediately stopped by an onslaught of 50 kunai knives flying rapidly towards him.

Neji however had too quick of reflexes and began to deflect the knives out of the way with his arms moving in a blur.

But as Naruto was forming hand seals, Neji caught up with him. "You're in range of my divination. **8 Trigrams: 64 Palms!**"

Neji then began to hit him in the torso and arms at great precision and speed. "2 Palms, 4 Palms, 8 Palms, 16 Palms, 32 Palms, 64 Palms!"

Neji jumped back and smirked at Naruto. "I told you fate had said that I would be victorious." He ranted as he looked at Naruto who was standing, although he had not moved a muscle since Neji jumped away from his now limp body.

**-Meanwhile in the Stands-**

"I knew Neji would win. He's a progidy!" Tenten declared triumphantly in the stands! Hinata looked sad at Tenten's statement.

"_N-Naruto-kun…" _she sadly thought.

"Naruto-baka is so bad. I can't believe he managed to last against Neji so long!" screeched Sakura while Ino nodded in agreement.

Saito hearing this from where the Leaf genin who weren't competing smirked at them from under his blue cowl.

"You really think he's that weak? He sure deceived all of you. And especially you Sakura, learn to support your fucking teammate. Just wait five more seconds and then tell me about Neji." Saito said aloud so they could hear.

Sakura turned around and glared at him while Ino shot him a dirty look. They then ignored him and turned back to the battlefield.

**-With Naruto and Neji-**

"Proctor I believe this match is now **Poof**"Neji looked dumbstruck as he saw the form of Naruto poof into smoke before his very eyes.

"You think you could win that easily? Eat this! **Wind Style: Vacuum Bullets**" shouted Naruto as he jumped from the trees at the back of the stadium arena. As Naruto finished his hand seals his mouth began to shoot bullets of compressed air at the still shocked Hyuuga.

Neji using his Byakugan quickly saw the chakra bullets and managed to dodge them… Although it did take some effort from the dangerous onslaught of bullets. However, before Neji could counterattack, Naruto summoned 40 shadow clones. The clones quickly surrounded Neji in a wide circle before 20 of them all flipped through the same hand seals.

"**Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!' **the clones yelled in unison before countless fireballs speeded towards the arrogant Hyuuga.

"**Rotation!" **shouted Neji and a rapid dome of chakra protected him from the scorching fireballs. Unfortunately for the crowd, they didn't get time to comment on the amazing display of the branch member Hyuuga using a main branch's technique because as soon as the dome disappeared …Naruto's remaing clones began a close-combat assault.

Neji quickly slaughtered the shadow clones and as he finished off the last one he was breathing heavily. He quickly scanned around him for the real Naruto but before he could locate him, it was too late.

Naruto, Konoha's Number 1 Unpredictable Ninja, erupted from the ground in front of Neji and slammed the hilt of his tanto into Neji's chin sending him back flying 5 meters.

He probably could not get back up.

As Naruto walked towards the exhausted body of Neji, the powerful red chakra surrounding him since his eruption from the dirt, slowly died down.

Meanwhile, Hiruzen Sarutobi watched the boy he informally considered his grandson, with pure awe. _"Incredible. Naruto is learning to harness the Kyuubi's chakra." _

Xxxxx

Naruto was crouched over the tired body of Neji, with his sharp tanto pointing at Neji's neck. "How did you win? Fate says that I should've won. I was a prodigy of a clan while you were a clan-less dead last."

Naruto shook his head. "Fate dictates that we make our own destiny. That is the only true statement about Neji. Also, just because your father died for the main branch doesn't mean you have to bully Hinata because she's the heiress. I know all about the Caged Bird Seal and how terrible it is. But I promise you, that when I become Hokage, I'll change that for sure." Promised Naruto.

Naruto then stood up from the body and looked at Genma. He nodded and raised his arms.

"Neji Hyuuga is unable to fight. The winner of the first match is Naruto Uzumaki!" he proclaimed.

The crowd was silent after that statement. Most couldn't believe that the dead last and village pariah, beat the prodigy of one of the most famous clans in the Five Great Nations. But as the medics began to bring Neji away, a man stood up and slowly clapped. Eventually, more people stood up and began to clap and cheer. A few seconds later, the stadium was cheering wildly and screaming Naruto's name.

Naruto began to grin widely while showing his trademark smile and began to wave at the crowd while he walked back up to where the chunin hopefuls were waiting. His victorious stroll was quickly interrupted by Saito body flickering in front of him.

"Nice match man. And when some of you fellow Leaf genin started to say you wouldn't beat Neji, well I told them to wait a bit and all their mouths dropped when you shadow clone poofed. It was priceless!" Saito chuckled.

"Yeah well not many people knows that I can do seal less shadow clones and replacements. You know what I did didn't you?"

"At first no because I didn't know you could do those two jutsus without hand seals. But then it occurred to me that there would be no way in hell that you'd let Neji come close to you. So I assumed that it was just a clone." Saito explained.

"Oh I see, now let's go see Shino's and the Doll boy fight!" yelled Naruto excitedly before body flickering away. Saito grinned ad followed by a shunshin as well.

**-A Bit Later-**

Saito was getting a bit tense, the puppeteer had forfeited his match straight away. The invasion was sure to come. All that was left was Shikamaru's, his own, and Sasuke Uchiha's fight. He would have to gather the genin and formulate plans speedily to protect the academy students, hospital, and Hokage Tower. It would be tough, but he knew that they could pull through. Saito was quickly interrupted from his thoughts when he heard the cheering of the crowds for the next fight.

Shikamaru was lazily walking down to the arena, mumbling about troublesome fights and his precious cloud time was being forfeited because of this. He finally walked up to the proctor and faced Dosu the Sound shinobi.

"_At least it's a guy. I hate fighting woman. They're such drags." _

"Are the fighters ready?" Dosu smirked at him while Shikamaru gave him a lazy look. "Begin!" yelled Genma and Shikamaru stated the fight by quicky throwing down several smoke bombs. Dosu, not expecting this, started coughing from the smoke that he accidentally inhaled. As the smoke cleared up, he quickly noticed that Shikamaru was gone.

"I know you're hiding in the trees you little pussy!" he shouted. "If you don't come out, then I'll come find you!" Dosu screamed as he charged towards the cluster of trees.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was thinking. _"I gotta end this quick. Even if I have better chakra reserves then the preliminaries, I can't drag this for too long…" _

Xxxxxx

Shikamaru stepped out of the small treeline with a mischievous smirk on his face. After thinking for a bit in his special stance, he was ready to achieve his victory.

"Ohh so the pussy decided to come out and play. **Sound Slicing Wave!" **Dosu shouted as a destructive wave rushed towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru saw the sound wave coming towards him and quickly dived out of the way to counter him with his **Shadow Possession Jutsu**. As the shadow quickly progressed to ensnare Dosu, it unfortunately stopped a centimeter short of him.

"Huh that's all you can do? Such a weakling." He arrogantly scoffed. Shikamaru ignored his remarks and began to throw kunai at him forcing him to move to avoid getting hit. Dosu swore under his breath as another kunai just grazed his foot as he dodged.

Soon Shikamaru ran out of kunai and Dosu relaxed a bit. However, that easily proved to be a bad mistake as Shikamaru launched another shadow at him. Dosu smirked at this thinking that the shadow was out of range until it separated into three shadows that bounced off the shade of the discarded kunai. Dosu panicked at this and if it wasn't for his knowledge of shunshin he would've been caught in the irksome shadow.

**-In the Stands-**

Everybody was silent as the match took place. In the beginning the crowd thought that it would be a quick boring match that wouldn't show the excitement that Naruto's fight displayed. However it was as quiet as a graveyard. Many people suddenly became interested in the lazy Nara heir. His strategy was amazing, and he seemed that he could pull off a victory despite his lazy persona.

However, a few shinobi had their doubts. "Are you sure that Shikamaru will win this match Asuma?" asked the Genjutsu Mistress, Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Without a doubt Kurenai. Shikamaru may be a sloth, but he has a mind as sharp as razor. In fact, I tested him and his IQ exceeds 200." Chuckled Asuma with a bit of pride.

Kurenai was shocked by this. Even Kakashi Hatake didn't have that high of an IQ level. As the battle continued, she would soon lose her doubt.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Saito were watching the battle with interest while discussing other things.

"You know your teammate Sakura is a real bitch Naruto. I'm glad you don't like her anymore or else I might've beat the crap out of you…" Saito remarked casually. "Doesn't she know how much you changed and how much stronger you've become?"

Naruto chuckled at Saito's blunt remark before replying. "Her acknowledge me? She's too blinded by that fangirl personality of hers that he can't even be decent enough to show a little bit of respect towards me. She claims she's a true kunoichi but its complete bullshit. She has the potential to become a really good shinobi, but only if she stops this foolishness of hers. Like the Wave Mission wasn't already a wake-up call. At least I got mine from that." Naruto snorted.

As those two began to continue their chat in the participant's area, a sand kunoichi named Temari studied her opponent from her spot not too far. She had been training extra hard for her match and the invasion. She was confident that her opponent would be easy to defeat, her wind jutsu would cancel out any arrow, knife, explosive he would throw at her, but she couldn't help notice why he wasn't nervous like the others. The hooded leaf shinobi was an enigma. He would seem so casual and his body language would only display calm and collectedness. It irked her that he acted so nonchalant. He was definitely hiding something... However she shook her head of these thoughts and dismissed herself as just stupid paranoia.

**-Shikamaru's Match- **

Shikamaru knew that this battle had to finish soon. His chakra reserves were diminishing, and he would soon have to forfeit. Lucky for him, his opponent Dosu was not that smart of a shinobi. In fact the most he could do is throw his weapons and do a couple jutsu that would prevent him from getting caught by the irksome shadow.

However, Dosu made one mistake when he didn't realize where he was moving in the arena. "Is this all you can do? Send your shadow at me and toss kunai and shuriken. Man you Konoha genin are pathetic." Dosu relentlessly taunted. Shikamaru looked ath him with an exasperated look when he showed a small smirk.

"And are all sound-nin just dumb? By the looks of it you're now in my shadow." Dosu looked confused when he tried to move his body but it wouldn't move. He quickly looked downand muttered a curse. "How the fuck did you catch me? I'm nowhere near your kunai and I kept my distance." He yelled.

Shikamaru then pointed above his head as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I made a parachute with my vest, and then I threw kunai at you so you would unknowingly go near my parachute where I could its shadow. Not that hard to think of when you're opponent's a complete dunce." He explained with his bored tone. "Now let's finish this troublesome fight."

Shikamaru walked up towards his opponent and stopped when he was two meters in front of him. "I was gonna save this if I made it into the next rounds but it doesn't matter because I know you're too stubborn to concede defeat. Anyways…"

"**Shadow Strangle Jutsu!" **he announced and as soon as he made his hand seal, tendrils of shadow appeared from Dosu's shadow and began to squeeze the life at him.

While Dosu was struggling to breathe Shikamaru asked whether or not he wanted to forfeit. In Dosu's mind, he could both accept defeat and hopefully escape Orochimaru's wrath by escaping in the commotion of the invasion that was soon to come, or die by the hands of the laziest shinobi ever in front of thousands and even feel humiliated in the after-life. He chose option one.

Dosu barely nodded and as soon as he made that motion Shikamaru released him from the shadow tendrils. Genma quickly looked at the gasping sound nin and the lazy Nara. _"Kid may be lazy, but he's definitely his father's son." _Smirked Genma at the thought.

"Winner: Shikamaru Nara!" he announced loudly so the crowd could hear. One by one the crowd applauded Shikamaru wildly for winning the strategic match. In the beginning it seemed the crowd was bored with the battle, but they quickly became interested with the amount of genius Shikamaru put into his battle.

While the victory was announced, Sarutobi said to the 'Kazekage', I think that both Naruto and Shikamaru have shown their ability to lead and use strategy, thus definitely earning the rank of chunin." Remarked Hiruzen cheerfully.

The Kazekage nodded though his smirk remained under his masked face. "However you should see Temari fight, she's one of strongest wind users in Suna. I'm confident in her ability to win." Countered the Kazekage.

The old Hokage smiled at this not able to resist to talk about Saito. "Well then you should see Saito and his abilities, in fact he reminds me of my old sensei."

The Kazekage nodded at this, secretely intrigued by this Saito.

"Next match, Temari of the Desert, against Saito of the Leaf." Announced Genma. The crowd quickly quieted this raucous cheers and began to excitedly wait for the next match of the Kazekage's daughter and the hooded Konoha-nin.

When Temari heard her name, she quickly opened her fan and glided down to the middle of the arena on her fan, making the crowd hoot at her flamboyant entrance.

When Saito left to go down the stairs, his arm was grabbed by Naruto. "Saito, try not to beat her up too badly." He mumbled averting his gaze. Saito quickly caught on and snickered. "Ma ma Naruto, going soft on the pretty Suna-nin." While Naruto shot him a glare.

"Relax Naruto I'm not gonna hurt too badly, even though she's going to…you know." He seriously suggested to Naruto. He quickly nodded. "But still Saito…"

"We're best friends I got you, and also I'm not interested her so if later in life happens, go get her!" He winked causing Naruto to blush lightly.

"Ohhh we are so discussing this after all this shit." He laughed as he walked down the stairs.

Xxxxx

As Saito came out of the entrance, he leisurely walked towards the impatiently waiting Temari and a grinning Genma while shooting off his calm demeanor.

"Hey there guys. I hope I weren't keeping you waiting too long." Said Saito cheerfully with an eye-smile under his mask and cowl. Temari just faced him seriously not wanting to lose her appearance due to his irritating behavior.

Genma just shook his head with a hidden smile before turning his face into that of a serious exam proctor.

"Are the fighters ready? Begin!" He shouted as he jumped away from the incoming battle. Temari quickly whipped out her fan and shouted **"Wind Scythe Jutsu!" **she shouted and a huge blade of wind came threatening to tear him to shreds.

Saito however backflipped away speedily and made handseals to fast to follow. **"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!" **He yelled in reply whilst slamming his hand on the ground. Suddenly a huge shark made of water flew out of the ground at a wicked speed and barreled past the wind scythe as well as disabling the jutsu. The water shark was about to hit Temari but she dodged it in the nick of time.

"You didn't think I was only a weapons user with no jutsu did you?" shouted Saito curiously across the arena. Temari, meanwhile fumed at underestimating her opponent and being made a fool of from the shinobi. She growled at him and quickly got up into a battle stance.

While the crowd roared with the two incredible jutsu, Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuuhi were looking at the ranger with shock written all over their faces. "Did he just perform a water jutsu without a water source?" asked Kurenai. Asuma nodded slowly. "The only shinobi from Konoha who could performed water jutsu without a water source was Itachi Uchiha and our Nidaime. To perform that level jutsu without mass chakra depletion is incredible! The only other ones who can do that are elite jonin of Kirigakure!" He exclaimed.

"First this genin comes from nowhere and enters the Chunin Exams, then he shows his mastery in bukijutsu, and finally does and a rare high level B-rank jutsu without looking drained. I even asked Lord Hokage for his profile but he denied it saying that the information was disclosed for the time being." Added Kurenai. Asuma nodded and began to sprout a big thinking face.

"YOSH! SAITO-SAN'S YOUTHFULLNESS MUST BE SO STRONG THAT HE WAS ABLE TO USE SUCH A JUTSU!" interrupted Guy as he came along to socialize with his fellow jonin senseis.

Kurenai and Asuma winced at his loud voice but then shook it off as he asked Guy how Lee was doing.

"He is still keeping positive, and there is no doubt that seeing the matches will invigorate Lee to get well soon and train even harder so his youthful flames will burn even brighter!" Guy loudly proclaimed. Also I was very intrigued with this Saito after his amazing fight against my Tenten so I had to see when he would fight against the Kazekage's daughter. His use of that water jutsu is nothing short of amazing." Remarked Guy with a more serious tone.

Xxxxxxx

Saito eyed his opponent with caution. Now that he knew the Wind Mistress was serious, he would have to be on his guard. Temari eyed him for a moment before opening her fan all the way and emitting a huge wind powered jutsu.

"**Cyclone Scythe Jutsu!" **

"_She's good, if I'm hit by that thing I'm done so a good way to counter it would be…" _thought as the colossal wind attack speeded towards him. _"Oh got it!" _thought Saito calmly.

"**Fire Style: Dragon Fireball Jutsu!" **Saito shouted as he used his hand to breathe a massive dragon to fight the cyclone of wind. As the dragon zoomed towards Temari, Saito threw multiple kunai and shuriken into the dragon for more damage if the weapons hit Temari.

Unfortunately for Saito, as powerful as his jutsu was it only managed to counter the super strong wind albeit his ninja weapons managed to still rocketed towards the feminine form of Temari Subaku.

Temari quickly seeing this easily batted it away with her fan sending them back towards Saito who just as easily unsheathed his ninjato that was in his back and deflected them as he had don so many times before.

"You're starting to really piss me off. Nobody dismisses Temari of the Desert that easily!" She yelled still undeterred from her seemingly superior opponent.

"What makes you think I'm dismissing you? Truth be told you're a very strong opponent who will probably be chunin. There's always gonna be people who are stronger than you in this world, and we need to accept that before we train even harder." Saito countered wisely.

"_It seems like I won't win unless I use my best jutsu. It will probably cut his body in half but he'll probably die in the invasion if I don't kill him here." _Temari inwardly smirked.

"**Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu!" **She yelled with a ferocity in her voice. Suddenly a massive wind blade shot from her battle fan and flew towards at Saito at a ridiculous speed.

Saito quickly reacted by forming rapid hand seals and putting up another defensive jutsu. **"Water Style: Water Wall!" **he announced before shooting water from his mouth that shielded his body from the destructive wind blade. As the water continued to surround his body preventing the wind blade from hitting him, he made a seal-less water clone to maintain the water wall that was fighting hard against the wind blade.

As the clone did this, Saito unleashed water from a scroll that flooded the entire arena with an inch of water. He then commanded the clone to push the water forward making a huge wave to hit Temari and to defend from the wind blade that was struggling to get by the water wall.

Luckily for Saito, it worked to his idea and he silently thanked God for blessing him with quick thinking and ingenuity.

Meanwhile, Temari was shocked that he managed to successfully block her attack and turning his water wall into a wave to hit Temari. She however, quickly calmed herself of these thoughts and using a chakra enforced jump she managed to move to the side avoiding the large wave.

She smirked at him knowing by now he was definitely chakra depleted. "It's over for you, I probably have a lot more chakra then you right now so it would be pointless to fire off another one of those jutsus of yours." She taunted.

"While I may be winded, I have chakra reserves of a large amount that one day it could match Kisame Hoshigaki's chakra levels. But that doesn't matter because I have more than enough chakra to finish you off!" he exclaimed triumphantly.

As if on cue, another water clone formed behind her from the flooded grounds and quickly trapped her with the infamous **Water Prison Jutsu. **"Shinobi should always be aware of their surroundings." Chided Saito as he slowly walked over to Temari hopelessly trapped in the dome of water by his water clone. "I never ever do something without a good reason. I sealed a pond in a scroll so I could use the water for my jutsu. In fact my end game was to trap you in a water dome so I could perform one well-known special jutsu before knocking you out, so I didn't have to revert to extreme methods of killing because I dislike it very much." He explained with great detail.

"This battle has gone on for quite enough time." Saito spoke to the trapped Wind Mistress before walking back slowly and then facing the water dome.

Saito then began to make hand-seals deliberately slowly so the whole stadium could see. He then began to recite them out loud as he went along.

"**Ushi, Sara, Oo, Nae, Ee, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Tori, Nae, Tora, Inu, Tora, Mee, Ushi, Hitsuji, Mee, Ee, Hitsuji, Nae, Jin, Sara, Tori, Tatsu, Tori, Ushi, Uma, Hitsuj, Tora, Mee, Nae, Sara, Oo, Ee, Tatsu, Hitsuji, Nae, Ushi, Sara, Tori, Jin, Nae, Ee, Tori… Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" **

A colossal water dragon with yellow piercing eyes erupted from the flooded arena. As it was about to ram into the water dome, Saito created a simple jutsu and formed a large earth wall in front of the water prison. The dragon still rammed through it, but the power behind it was greatly reduced when it knocked into the trapped Temari sending her flying across the arena…

Xxxxx

The stadium was in shock. A nobody genin proved to have the strength of an elite chunin, and a brilliance of a jonin. Even Naruto and Genma were shocked to see Saito go out. They sparred a lot during the past three months but the amount of strength emitted from Saito was ridiculous.

"_Yeah I may be stronger when the Kyuubi influences me like during that Wave mission, but there's no way in hell I could beat him without the Kyuubi. Anbu liaison or not, I have to become stronger." _Thought Naruto.

Though, unbeknownst to Naruto, Saito (being the ANBU liaison) got the privilege of training with ANBU Captain Tenzou of the Wood Style, who taught him the flashy, destructive, and powerful jutsu he used so Saito could follow through with the Sandaime's orders of intimidating the Suna-nin so they could think twice to challenge the strongest of the Five Great Shinobi Nations.

Also, he managed to do a fantastic job of shocking all the Leaf jonin and the rookie genin and Kankuro, but dramatically increasing the blood thirst of Gaara.

"_Not only will the Uchiha and Uzumaki prove my existence but this one as well Mother…" _he thought sadistically.

Xxxxxx

Hiruzen Sarutobi was impressed. He told Saito beforehand to scare the Suna-nin, and he did it with flying colors. He fought with the same style his old sensei Tobirama used with his water affinity. The Sound and Sand would probab;y think twice before invading the Hidden Leaf.

However, Orochimaru was not pleased. One of their strongest Sand genin who was easily an elite chunin level in terms of strength, was easily defeated by a random Leaf genin. This genin managed to show much potential, and he could've fit nicely in with the Uchiha. What was Sarutobi playing at? This genin could easily be at least a Special Jonin. He would have to order his elimination during the invasion, or else he would become a threat just like the Kyuubi container.

Xxxxx

Saito stopped walking and stood over the body of Temari. He looked at her for a bit, and then unsheathed his ninjato from his shoulder. He put the ninjato to Temari's throat and looked at her with piercing eyes. He then decided to remove his mask and cowl revealing his handsome features.

"I know about the invasion Temari-san." Saito whispered quietly. "And let me tell you this…As much as I hate killing, I will not hesitate when my comrades in danger. The only reason I put up that earth wall was because my friend sees something more to you, and probably believes that you have a kind heart under that cold merciless kunoichi exterior. And if you were a wise kunoichi, then you would know that this invasion will fail. Your brother may be a jinchurriki, but he's nothing compared to my friend. So you better stop your brother when the time comes, or the Hidden Sand Village will fall." Saito explained icily.

He then looked at Genma who nodded slowly. "Temari Subaku is unable to continue. Therefore the winner is Saito of the Leaf!" he announced loudly.

The crowd then erupted with cheers from seeing an amazing battle from the Kazekage's daughter and the Leaf genin nobody knew about. The cheers of the crowd rang wildly to Saito's ears, causing him to smile a bit. He then looked at Genma who said to him quietly,

"Holding back in the spars a bit Saito?" he grinned. "Eh, maybe a little?" Saito replied cheekily as he walked up to the bay where the remaining genin were standing, whereas Temari walked to the medical bay to replenish her strength.

While Sarutobi smiled and the 'Kazekage' fumed, a figure in the shadows of the stadium had a smirk on his face.

"_The resemblance of that Leaf genin to our leader is incredible. I must report this to the Mizukage. This genin has to be Leader's son. It has to be…" _

The figure in the shadows then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

**A/N: Next chapter: The Clash of the Jinchuriki. Also forgive me for the update, it's so hard for me to find time to write. I try so hard to update, but it's hard and you'll have to forgive me. Next chapter will be the final battle of Sasuke vs. Gaara and the whole invasion. Also it seems that Saito's heritage has ties with the Hidden Mist?! This story will not stop. I will continue to update. Lastly, please don't complain that the OC is overpowered. He's basically an ANBU, he has to be strong and Naruto is also strong in my opinion and I will increase his strength dramatically over time. Anyways later readers. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**No this is not an update, and I apologize. Another fanfiction author (Infamous Storm) has reviewed and has given me a lot to think and fix about, because this is my first official fanfiction. I intend to edit the three chapters I posted before going into more chapters. I realize some of the problems I wrote with this story, and it's reflecting more on the OC rather than Naruto himself, which is a pretty big problem. Saito will be the second most important character, next to Naruto. You will have to patient, but I will complete this story. **

**Thank you Infamous Storm, and Krikanalo, you're reviews helped me thin greatly. For those of you who have read my chapters, I thank you for your time. I will notify you via "chapter" update to look for the revamped chapters of 1-3. **

**See ya soon guys,**

**Septimus Shadows**

**P.S I am currently revamping as I post this notification. **


End file.
